


Heart

by loosingletters



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Demons, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, probably, unhealthy codependence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: A demon’s heart is his most precious possession. It’s only when a mission goes wrong that Rin disagrees with Mephisto’s word. His heart has never meant all that much too Rin, especially not when Yukio’s time is running out right in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bc _angst_! I need season 3 now...

Somehow it is funny that even when he knows about a hundred ways to kill someone, Rin still hasn’t got the slightest idea what to do when he has to save a life. The Order wants a perfect weapon and that Rin has become. He is strong, he is fast. He is one of the Order’s best Knights and Tamers and supposed to get his Dragoon and Aria Meisters next, even though he knows that he isn’t suited for those two at all. His control over his flames is as flawless as it can be and he has mastered whatever else Mephisto thought him about demon etiquette.

Rin is through and through suited for fighting.

Nobody ever thought about teaching him to heal.

He understands why though and almost wants to laugh. He’s not supposed to heal anyone or anything, other people can do that. He’s the ultimate slaughter weapon. The only thing he knows about healing is the mandatory Exwire first aid course he had gotten five years ago. Now that he thinks about it, True Cross really needs to work on logistics like that. Perhaps he should mention it to Konekomaru once he and Yukio make it home.

Rin knows he’s lying to himself.

He doesn’t need to know about healing to be able to tell that his brother is dying.

His breathing is flat and healthy sounds different, Rin can tell that there is blood seeping into his organs as much as it is leaving his body, drenching the white snow red.

“You should go, Rin,” Yukio whispers. “We shouldn’t both freeze to death.”

“Don’t be silly, Yukio. We’re both going home.”

His brother smiles pained but didn’t have the strength to disagree.

“Besides,” Rin continued. “I can’t freeze to death.”

Rin lets his blue flames wash over himself and Yukio, keeping the cold away just a little longer. At least for that his flames are useful enough, when the only other thing they can do is destroy another being. Purification of people too is, in other words, the killing of a demon. The only real thing Rin can heal is himself.

“If only I could share it with you,” he says as he watches his brother pale more and more.

Rin’s gaze falls onto Kurikara, where it’s laying in the snow. There’s a soft humming coming from it, the beating of his own heart. He wonders what it would sound like to him is his heart head never been taken out of him, or had been put into another container.

Rin takes Kurikara into his hands, giving it a thoughtful look. Perhaps he could heal another, heal Yukio, just this one time.

And if he fails – he’d never want to live without his brother anyway.

~*~*~

Mephisto takes one look at Yukio lying in the hospital bed, peacefully resting, before he frowns.

“What did you do?” He asks Rin and it sounds more like a threat than his regular inquiry of Rin’s reckless acts.

“I saved Yukio,” Rin replies simply because it’s the truth.

“Have you learnt nothing from my lessons?” Mephisto- _no_ , Samael hisses, patience running thin.

Rin knows the older demon is pissed. Between Rin and Yukio, both of Satan’s blood, currently Rin is more valuable to Samael’s master plan simply because Rin can actually make use of his power. Rin’s been getting closer and closer to Gehenna’s throne ever since he’s accepted his heritage years ago, Yukio not so much.

“You told me to protect my heart.”

And taught Rin to cherish his words, hold them dear and use them carefully.

“I did.”

He hears his heart beating, it’s in tune with another.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, if Kurikara carries Rin's demon heart and Shiro said he sealed it in there, Rin's heart should be transplantable.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
